The Arrival of Zelda Dragomir
by CharmanderGirl13
Summary: There's a third Dragomir that not even the queen knew about. But Lissa and Christian did. How will Rose react to meeting her best friends long lost twin? What lost feelings will Zelda's arrival reveal? please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

"Lissa! Zey!" Andre screamed as he chased his younger sisters. The twins giggled and dodged his arms as he swung at them. Even at only five years old, the girls were still quicker than seven-year old Andre. "Not fair!" He seethed as they once again got away with stealing his candy.

"Aw come on 'Dre." Lissa whispered as she handed him back the sweets. Zelda shook her head at her twin's weakness and ran outside.

"Zelda. Are you teasing your brother again?" Her mother asked with a knowing smile. Zelda smiled back up at her mother, icy blue eyes gleaming as she held up a chocolate bar. Rhea laughed and ruffed her daughter's downy blonde hair. "Go enjoy your treat." She told the girl softly.

"Okay mommy." Zelda replied running down towards the beach with a wide smile. Eric shook his head at his wife and followed the little girl, just in time to hear her scream. "DADDY!" The girl cried out, as she wiggled in the arms of a strigoi.

"Let her go!" One of the multiple guardians yelled, as he ran towards his charger's child. The strigoi laughed and fire instantly surrounded the house, efficiently cutting the horrified family off from their youngest member.

"Mommy!" Zelda wailed, her blue eyes wide and wild with fear.

"Zeldie!" Lissa screamed as she tore across the yard. Her blonde hair flew behind he is a wave as she tried to reach her twin.

"Lissie!" Zelda screamed as the strigoi began to calmly walk away with her. She cried loudly, her sobs echoing across the beach. The Dragomirs sobbed as they disappeared, swallowed up by the darkening sky


	2. Chapter 2

~Zelda's POV~

"What do you want with me?" I sobbed as my kidnapper placed me gently in the backseat of his car. I continued crying as he slammed the door. He got in the car and drove away from my home and my family. "I wanna go home." I sobbed earning a glare from the driver. "Please just take me home!" I begged tearfully.

"Shut up." He growled out. "You are not to speak unless spoken too. For now you will call me 'Father'." I opened my mouth to say I already had a father but snapped it closed as he shot me another glare. The rest of the drive was silent, besides my persistent cries. A woman took me gently from the backseat when we stopped. She led me into the house in silence, not even bothering to ask me if I was okay. _I want my mommy! _I screamed in my mind, a loud whimper escaping my lips.

"Who are you?" A soft voice whispered behind me. I spun to face the speaker and was met with curious blue eyes. For a moment I thought I was back home with my mom and another whimper escaped my throat.

"I'm Zelda." I said, sniffling slightly. "Zelda Dragomir. Who are you?" I took in his pale skin and eyes, as well as his black hair.

"I'm Christian, Christian Ozera." He told me in triumph, as if I was supposed to recognize his name. I forgot all about my kidnapping for a moment, as a laugh escaped. I grinned at him cheekily, revealing my pearl white fangs.

"Oh _Christian_." I snapped and he looked shocked. "Of course," I grasped his hand quickly. "I've heard _so _much about you." He blinked and yanked his hand back roughly.

"You've heard of me?" I laughed at his shocked expression and shook my head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course not." I told him. "I was just kidnapped from my home. I've never even met another moroi other than my direct family. They like to keep me a secret." I said my smile faltering for a moment.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he hugged me. "Maybe my mommy will take you home." He smiled softly and stepped back.

"What did I tell you?" The brown-haired woman squealed as she pointed at us. The strigoi man simply nodded, his pale eyes resting on me, observing my every move with a strange hunger in his eyes.

"Christian this is Zelda. Your father and I have chosen her to be your future bride." I scrunched my nose up at the thought.

"No way." Christian said, his nose crinkling. "I don't even know her, mama." He said, glancing at the man's red-rimmed eyes.

"Then get to know her." The man snapped and Christian nodded.

"Okay dad." He said timidly. "Come on Zelda." He told me, grabbing my hand and rushing with me up the stared.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for my new friend. He nodded but the fear in his eyes said differently.

"Something happened to my daddy." He whispered and I hugged him. I knew what had happened to his dad, but I didn't have the heart to tell him. We sat in silence for a few moments, and my eyelids began to droop.


End file.
